This specification relates to systems and techniques for lighting reproduction.
Lighting greatly influences how a subject appears in both a photometric and aesthetic sense. And when a subject recorded in a studio is composited into a real or virtual environment, their lighting will either complement or detract from the illusion that they are actually present within the scene. Thus, being able to match studio lighting to real-world illumination environments is a useful capability for visual effects, studio photography, and in designing consumer products, garments, and cosmetics.